


Too many CHARActers

by ixulu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, multiple AU influences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixulu/pseuds/ixulu
Summary: Okay this started out as note material but i guess it needed to be written?? my first anything enjoy }:)*revised and edited* credits and notes at the end.





	Too many CHARActers

THE ENCOUNTER

Trudging resolutely through the half foot deep snow a small red furred monster angled their direction towards Snowdin.  
The lightly dressed monster's ears moved with the wind as a heavy blanket is readjusted for better coverage. 

"Almost there" a barely heard mumble is lost to the air as they pick up speed in an effort to reach the nearby town.  
An errant gust of wind takes the covering almost from their grasp causing them to stumble forward into a large snow poff. Uplifted snow conspiring with the wind creates a localized blizzard that obscures the figures next dozen steps or so before revealing the community of snowdin.

A look of determination competes with the obvious discomfort as the crimson furred boss monster peers into the distance at a curious scenario.

Near the ruins side entrance to town two obvious groups faced each other in the open street. The largest collection of monsters easily identified as locals mull around seemingly concerned and confused.

Addressing them and apparently the source of the locals concern stood six monsters the young red boss monster had never seen before. Rewrapping themselves up in the purple blanket a deep breath is taken and released as the trudge to town resumes.

The six emmisaries stood before the cobbled together remnants of snowdins defense force. a hardened force of survivors from other worlds sent out to contain or destroy a darkness before it could return.

Brought to this universe following an unmistakable burst of void energies the group of heroes have run into a rather confusing reception.

The small collection of Snowdin monsters mostly bears and canines with a few other cold loving denizens wander around in a loose group asking questions and making comments resulting in an audible buzz. All in all about two dozen monsters stood discussing some sort of dire emergency.

In a tight group the six newcomers faced the townsfolk. Three skeletons two tall ones and one short stood with an armored female piranha and two reptilian monsters. 

The marine and red fishlady, decked out in subtly glowing field plate armor and holding a yellow halbard strides forward and addresses the townfolk shouting at incredible decibels.

"Listen up punks! Theres no mistaking it! If the lady says these void thingies are spiking then staying here is too riskey!"

Standing on the right, next to the armored warfish two lizard or dinosaur monsters looked to be reading some sort of device. The first one wearing a battered leather avaitors jacket had no arms but appeared to be making adjustments to it with it's tail as it hovered in front. 

The other in orange jeans and a green sleeveless shirt was holding a clipboard the regular way and writing frantically. Three skeletons stood behind the others watching.

Of the two tall skeletons one dressed in a longcoat the other wearing strange sports themed armor of some sort. The last of the group a short skeleton in a blue jacket and shorts donning dark green slippers. 

Speaking with a leveler tone but much purpose, Undyne turns briefly to acknowledge a blanket wrapped crimson monster as they approach and proceeds warning snowdin.

"Listen these type of void energies only appear when reality breaks a certain way allowing the formation of a murderous and cunning parasite." 

"Theyre coming and soon, if they havent arrived already. If they return to the living it could devastate the entire underground." And after they're done with here they will destroy the barrier and turn their sights to the humans."

As soon as undyne takes a moment to recover, Sans interjects. "what we have here is a failure in everyones hearing! see theres this little psychopath named Chara and they are definately coming back here!"

Angrily the blue parka'd skeleton moved past undyne pushing closer to the snowdin monsters. Continuing with a building fervor "And furthermore this is the 4th universe we've been to just for this purpose..." 

"SANS! The Citizens Of Snowdin Surely Understand The Urgency Of The Situation, There Is No Need To Take Out Our Frustrations On Them."   
The tall armored skeleton puts a bony hand on the smaller skeletons shoulder. As sans turns to look at his brother he mumbles a lukewarm apology.

The smallish Yellow dinosaur grabs the hovering device to her face and suddenly starts anxiously squeeking rapidly, eyes dilated and hopping excitedly in place.

"ohmygoshohmygosh!determinationlevelsPeaking!canyouseethis!itsfullnow!imeantotallyfullup!!doyouknowwhatthismea...

Somehow just as the hyperventilating reptile is about to passout, Undyne dives and catchs her just as she feints.  
"if its full that means theyre back." Undyne mumbles as she supports her partner.

Silence briefly settles over the two groups before Undyne slams her fist into her other hand.   
"NGAHH!" she shouts "Another live one! this means we got to get this place evacuated and get ready to kick some Ass!" 

Undyne turns to the monsters of snowdin and continues. "I know you don't wanna hear this."   
"But i've seen the destruction this thing leaves in it's path and Snowdin is the first town in it's way so we gotta get you ready to take this garbage down. To the war Room!

Quickly the aquatic monster ushers everyone towards the buildings and into a homey looking dive with a weathered and battered sign above the door. 

Grillbys is welcoming despite the obvious damage and disrepair from some kind of conflict. The bar, easily able to handle the thirty or so monsters is soon brimming with restrained conversation.

The newcomers and a smaller group of snowdins residents break off toward the fireplace. The mayor a snowdrake in slats, a bipedal bear dressed in battered but solid armor, and a wolf in an apron with the bluest mane of hair.   
Followed quietly by the crimson boss monster.

Rather quickly the mood and tension near the fireplace turns thick as sans and undyne explain about the Everything Prophecy

"Alright! Punks" exclaims Undyne. "from what ive seen so far you folks got hit hard by the backlash." the small group of snowdins inhabitants look towards the warrior as she smiles broadly showing her many pointy teeth in a weirdly warm way.

"so thats why we" undyne gestures with her left arm towards her companions. "were sent here, to help rebuild and defend yourselves against them when they get strong enough to attack."

!WHEN WE'RE DONE FORTIFYING SNOWDIN THAT SLEAZEBALL WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HIT EM! talking as loudly as normal, Papyrus forcefully proclaimed. 

"Welp i dont think we need much fortifying with our houses in short supply but we sure would like the help." the armored bear looks at them with a smile.

"heh thing is chara's coming and we gotta get ready we most assuredly need to prepare defenses."

Sans looks down at his slippers and a deep purple glow radiates lightly in his left socket.  
"That Dirty Brother Killer Took Everyone From Me. Then just jumped ship if i killed them ...Urrggh," "When I get my phalanges on them they'll pay dearly."

Sans turns and broods while the armored skeleton's face briefly registers emotion until he turns to the longcoat wearing version of himself.  
"Papyrus you survey the perimeter, and prepare to set the Puzzles. That ought to slow em down."

Before long the small group of dimensional travelers is interrupted by the blue maned wolf.   
"We also might wanna find some food..."

"dont worry about us" interjected a terse alphys. "we came with all we need. w-we're prepared for a long fight. but we prefer a q-quick, overwhelming takedown." 

As she continues on about how taking out chara will play out to the monster dressed in the jacket, the recent arrival noticed a noise in the far back of the establishment. Walking quickly towards a remote bench seat they soon noticed the source.

Curled into a twitching ball of agony lay a small white furcovered monster making noises so piteous they should probably never come out of a living thing.  
a whine continues from the back "no no no no chara." asriel quietly repeats as he shudders.  
Emboldened the small crimson monster turned to the group and firmly asked a question.

" I don't know who you are, I don't know why you are saying these things, but stop."

The unexpected sentence causes Undyne and her group to turn and look at the back of the bar, noticing the speaker Sans launches into a mixed tirade of cursing and warnings.  
Seeing the tone souring Undyne makes an attempt to explain the level of risk and how many worlds have been wiped out of existence by the return of the first fallen human.

Cocking their head to the left crimson looked straight at undyne saying.  
"As true and important as ALL that is. You dont know how Chara died nor how their likely return would look," "look around you, this town has been through hell and back." "Long before you guys arrived."   
"In fact this whole mess was created by an upstart that slew the king and queen, overthrew the kingdom and hunted the heirs for months. all that before He!" 

Crimson's hand redirected itself toward asriel still sitting curled up sobbing in one of the back booths. "and his sibling managed to rally loyal help and ultimatly triumph."

The weary looking monster takes a breath before they continue.   
"And furthermore, you come in here and just start taking over and talking like you already know what the situation is here." 

A brawney snowdrake everyone just refers to as mayor Cryth speaks to Undyne and her pack. " Yes, well as you can see the hunt for Asriel and Chara took a toll on the underground. with snowdin taking a massive brunt of the aggression."

The mayor moves closer to the fireplace and though it seems to pain him some from the heat he quickly details the story of how the place became this way.

Crimson steps in and finishes the rest.  
"And that brings us to Charas demise." "As you have heard Chara was blasted by a massive discharge of energy at the the same moment they finished the usurper causing both their bodies to crumble to dust."

"Noone was around to see what happened next, but Charas soul just exploded in a white light and vanished, and for a small time resided in a place of contradictions." 

Crimsons gaze wanders off briefly before resuming.  
"Thats when the void released them back into the world with a purpose."

The blanketed crimson furred speaker then turned to look at the collected emmisaries while gearing up to continue.  
"you see when they woke up they no longer had a human soul. in fact they were now a monster and made their way out of the ruins and into Snowdin as fast as they could"   
"And as soon as they got to snowdin, they were greeted with a ruckus all centered around how Chara is coming to get us all." 

At this point Crimson removes the makeshift cloak revealing a boss monster reminiscent of the Dreemurr's.  
Dropping the blanket they start chuckling and point out.

"It doesn't matter anyway im the one you have a beef with. I ieee"... Whomph "Auugh!"  
Cutting off anymore from Chara and blasting through grillbys, a small white blur rapidly slams into the the speaking monster just moments ahead of a loud yelp of joy. "Charaaa! its you!"

nuff

 

Author's Notessess:  
Alright so i finally looked at/edited the thought that came screaming out of me all those months ago.  
First: to the two dozen or so folks that read this, Thank You. I know who you are   
Second: to the authors that inspired this, Thank You.  
Credits not limited to but including the various authors of the Crisis on Infinite AU's and particularly to CleverCatchphrase as i glomped their Eternal Youth AU.


End file.
